


An anniversary with a vampire

by mariothellama



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Holidays, Human/Vampire Relationship, Julian is a football player, Kai is a vampire, M/M, Sexual Content, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Their first anniversary! It had been in those strange few days between the start of the new year and leaving for winter training camp that he had finally plucked up the courage to talk to the dark, mysterious, handsome, dorky stranger. A year since Kai had come home with him and never really left again.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	An anniversary with a vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With you by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298412) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> I finally managed to finish my holiday fic! This is a scene from my vampire Bravertz fic, With you by my side. I haven't updated for so long, but finishing that fic is one of my priorities for 2021. This fic is set during the winter break of Julian's first season in Dortmund.
> 
> My dear GoForGoals. This fic was written for you. I hope you like it. Thank you for helping me to to survive the year that has just ended. And may there be even better days ahead!

Their first anniversary! A year with his vampire! It had been in those strange few days between the start of the new year and leaving for winter training camp that he had finally plucked up the courage to talk to the dark, mysterious, handsome, dorky stranger in the private club Jannis had insisted they go to. A year since Kai had come home with him and never really left again.

Okay, so Jannis had persuaded him to talk to Kai as well. His brother had never let him forget that since either, never missing an opportunity to congratulate himself for having found Julian the perfect boyfriend. Jannis could be insufferable sometimes but that was family for you. He really was grateful to his brother for giving him the courage to approach Kai, though. And happy that his family had taken Kai straight to their hearts. Turning up with a friend who just happened to not just be his boyfriend but also a vampire, well he couldn’t have blamed his parents for being a bit shocked!

Kai had fitted right into the chaos that was the Brandt family: going to games with Jannis, playing football with his brothers and the dog, charming his mother. His vampire had also made moving to Dortmund and fitting into a new club with more competition and higher expectations much easier. He missed Cologne but they had made their home in Dortmund into their own - very luxurious - love nest. Kai hadn’t laughed at him when he wanted to take his giant penguin poster with him and had even found a special home for his huge cuddly penguin on a shelf in the kitchen.

That was why Kai was just perfect, Kai understood him and loved him just the way he was. Kai came to his games and was happy to talk about football but also knew when he just wanted to chill and forget about football. Kai was there to celebrate the victories with him and help him forget about the losses. And he could share in Kai’s work, claiming the privilege of being first to test every new game the vampire developed. With Kai he could be a footballer but also sometimes just a complete idiot who wanted to hang out and do completely daft things. Kai was as big an idiot as he was but a romantic at heart. Not to mention the fact that he was hot, incredibly hot. The sex was mind-blowingly good, even after a year together. And the vampire … stuff … was hotter and more intimate than he could ever have dreamt of

Christmas this year was in the usual warmth and craziness of his family, their Christmas tree so big that it reached nearly to the roof. New Year was spent with Kai’s family, celebrating at midnight somehow fitting for family of vampires, even if Kai’s family were disturbingly normal for a bunch of high-ranking vampires.

Family was important to them but so was their time together. And this was their time. Their anniversary. The precious time between the start of a new year and the dreaded lactate tests and the start of training. Kai had planned everything and Julian had let him, knowing how much this meant to his vampire.

Kai had driven back a bit earlier to prepare their romantic evening. They’d taken two cars with them and he used the time to visit his best friend in Cologne on the way home. It was dark by the time he pulled up outside their Dortmund home, ringing the doorbell rather than using his key.

‘Come in,’ Kai grinned at him, giving a mock bow as he invited him into their home, mirroring how Julian had invited the vampire in a year ago, inviting him in only for him never to leave again. Kai had found a place in his home and his heart.

He swallowed as he crossed the threshold, his mouth suddenly dry. Kai always looked gorgeous but tonight he looked more edible than ever, his trademark snuggly hoodie replaced by tight dark trousers and a dark shirt that showed his slim but powerful body off to perfection.

‘You look so good,’ was all he said, leaning in for a kiss and breathing in deeply since Kai smelled as good as he looked. And tasted, he guessed. Since it was technically still winter break and he wouldn’t have a competitive game for two weeks, he was hoping to be able to taste his vampire tonight. They hadn’t done that since the summer, but the memory was still vivid.

‘Thank you. I laid out some clean clothes on the bed for you. Seems a bit of a waste for you to get dressed just for me to have to undress you again, but I thought you would like to be fresh for dinner.’

Part of him just wanted to get naked and stay naked with an equally naked Kai, but he knew that his patience would be rewarded. And he didn’t want to spoil the romantic evening Kai had prepared for them.

Kai followed him into their bedroom, folding his arms and leaning against the wall, obviously intending to watch him undress. He shrugged, grinning and putting on a bit of a show as he pulled off his t-shirt and wriggled out of his pants. He could sense Kai’s desire for him prickling and crackling in the air between them, desire so strong that he could almost touch it. Kai stalked forward, that predatory gleam in his eye doing things to Julian, making him feel things, want things.

The vampire bent his head, scenting Julian’s throat, lips lightly dragging over his skin. He shut his eyes, arching into Kai’s touch, ready to give himself to his vampire there and then. His blood was thrumming in his ears, his heart beating strongly. He knew that Kai could hear it … feel it … smell it. He was ready to relax into the blissful intimacy of his vampire drinking from him, knowing that Kai was longing to taste him. But instead of the sharp pleasure of teeth piercing his skin, he felt only a soft kiss against his throat.

‘You’re gorgeous. Intoxicating. But later. I want to enjoy this. Savour it. Savour you,’ Kai murmured, sucking at his neck, obviously as reluctant to end this as he was.

Two could play at that game, he thought. He pulled away, hands on his hips, teasing and taunting Kai.

‘Well you need to be patient then too. Paws off,’ his big grin making it clear that he was only joking. He dressed, somehow managing to struggle into the tight jeans Kai had laid out for him, willing his arousal to go down.

Kai took his hand, leading him into their huge kitchen-dining area. He couldn’t stop himself from whistling in appreciation. Kai really had outdone himself. The walls were hung with strings of twinkling lights and candles burning everywhere. There was a fine line between romantic and kitsch and Kai had just about found it.

‘Too much?’ Kai asked.

‘Nah, it’s perfect. Like you.’ He leaned over to kiss Kai’s cheek, wanting to show his boyfriend how much he appreciated all the effort he’d gone to.

‘I ordered sushi too.’

The table was beautifully set and laid out with a selection from his favourite sushi restaurant. It all looked so good, even if he knew that he was the main attraction of the evening.

They took their time eating, enjoying just being together, just them. The time with their families had been good but now they needed time alone - Kai and Julian time - before training and the second half of the season began in earnest. He let Kai pour him a glass of wine, relaxing as they laughed and talked, fingers brushing together from time to time, foreshadowing the closeness that was to come.

They cleared up, working together to get everything done quickly. There were stolen kisses and caresses, little brushes against each other building the anticipation. When everything was clean and tidy, Kai took his face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes before the two of them rested their foreheads together, synchronising their breathing, lingering in the moment and blocking out the world around them.

_Ready?_ Kai’s question floated into his mind.

_Yes_ he thought back _More than ready_

He felt a bit as if he was floating as they made their way into the bedroom, never letting go of one another. Once they were in the bedroom, Kai turned to face him, kissing him so deeply and passionately that his knees almost buckled with the force of the emotions flooding through him. Kai backed him onto the bed, crawling to lie above him, kissing and stroking him until his head swam. He needed to feel Kai naked against him so badly, his need for there to be nothing between them urgent and consuming. His fingers pulled impatiently at Kai’s clothes, fumbling at the buttons of his shirt. Kai helped him until they were both naked, luxuriating in the delicious feeling of skin against skin.

Kissing naked in each other’s arms, fingers stroking everywhere they could reach felt so good. Kai felt so good, his skin soft, smooth and warm to the touch. He’d thought that vampires would be cold, but Kai was warm and cosy. He himself was burning hot; he knew his cheeks would be flushed bright red.

Kai sat up, propping himself up against a pile of pillows and encouraging Julian to nestle between his thighs, leaning back against his chest. He let himself go, relaxing into the vampire’s embrace. One of Kai’s arms was wrapped round his waist, holding him close. The other hand trailed between his legs, stroking over his inner thighs, cupping his balls. He opened his thighs wide, giving Kai complete access, needing to be touched where he was aching to be touched. His dick was throbbing with need, his balls full and heavy.

His head lolled back against Kai’s shoulder, the vampire licking and sucking at his throat. He knew what was going to happen now, not chasing it, not forcing it, giving himself to Kai and trusting him to give him what he needed.

A sharp stab of pleasure shot through him when Kai bit into his neck. Only then did Kai finally take hold of his aching throbbing dick, stroking him gently but firmly, caressing the tip with his thumb and making him whimper. Kai stroked him and sucked at him, the bliss rippling down to his toes building and building in intensity until he came in Kai’s arms, calling his vampire’s name.

He really was too blissed out to move for a long moment, snuggling back against Kai, totally and utterly satisfied. Kai licked and soothed his throat when he had bitten him, sending aftershocks of bliss flickering through him. He could feel Kai’s own arousal still jutting hard against his back. Much as he just wanted to snuggle, he needed to take care of his vampire.

Wriggling round, he could see that Kai’s eyes were dark with lust. It was as if the vampire had read his thoughts. Kai bit deep into his own finger, offering it to Julian to suck.

He licked at the red droplets shining on Kai’s pale skin, savouring the taste on his tongue: rich, dark and sweet. Kai moaned, obviously turned on by what he saw. He took Kai’s finger into his mouth, sucking hungrily at the puncture mark, needing more of his vampire’s blood. Kai’s dick was heavy and silken against his palm as he sucked and stroked at him, Kai’s moans getting louder and louder.

It was over sooner than he would have liked, Kai coming hard all over his hand. He licked over the tiny wound on the vampire’s finger, soothing it the way Kai soothed his neck after he’d fed on him. He was ready to cuddle now but Kai obviously had something on his mind, fidgeting a bit and handing him a tissue to clean his hands.

‘What’s wrong? Was that not what you wanted? Me? Your blood?’ he had to ask, worried that Kai regretted what they’d done. He was still feeling his way through this vampire world and its culture and customs.

‘No. It was perfect. You have no idea how hot you look like that. How happy it makes me. It’s just … ’ Kai leaned over, taking something out of the cabinet beside their bed. It was a small jewellery box. And in it was … a ring.

‘Is that …? Do you …? Mean you … ?’ Now he was lost for words and babbling incoherently.

Kai took the ring out of the box, taking his hand in his.

‘It’s been exactly a year since we first talked to each other and we’ve almost never been apart since. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that we have to wait until after you stop playing to make it official. But will you … would you … wear my ring? I chose something a bit big and chunky, something a bit you, so that nobody would suspect it is an engagement ring. But our initials are engraved inside, where only you can see them.’

Tears pricked in Julian’s eyes. He’d never expected this. Or that he would react so emotionally. He nodded, watching as Kai slid the ring onto his finger. It did look good.

_You are mine and I am yours. We belong together. Forever_ he thought, turning his finger to admire the ring glinting in the lamplight.

_We are. We do. Happy anniversary, Sunshine._ Kai kissed him.

_Happy anniversary, my vampire_.


End file.
